


Merry Christmas from your favorite ROM!

by orphan_account



Category: 2064: Read Only Memories
Genre: Agender Character, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, One Shot, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alys loves Christmas and tries to get Turing in on the fun. Cute mistletoe scene ensues.
Relationships: Turing Webber/Protagonist (2064: Read Only Memories)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Merry Christmas from your favorite ROM!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faelines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faelines/gifts), [TuringTested](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuringTested/gifts).



Alys was typing on their laptop, humming, more awake now that it was December. Christmas had always been their favorite holiday as a kid and continued to be for most of their life. Turing was out on a stroll, and they were waiting for the ROM to get back so they could discuss their holiday plans. In their writing trance, they didn’t notice Turing’s footsteps and rustling outside the door as it creaked open.  
“Hello, Alys!” Turing said, once inside, setting something on the floor of the apartment.  
“Oh! Turing, hi!” They turned to see them standing next to a rather medium-sized tree. “Did you just get that?” they asked, surprise taking over their face.  
“Mm-hm! I understood that trees like these are traditionally used around the Christmas holidays, and you have seemed enthusiastic this time of year. I thought I’d do something for you!” Turing’s expression morphed into a grin.  
“Oh, thank you so much! When you got back from your stroll I was going to ask you about decoration, but I guess not!” They stood up and hugged the little robot. “Well, I think I have some other decorations in my closet or something. I’m gonna go look.” They turned and started rummaging in their closet and eventually pulled out a big box labeled ‘X-Mas’ in black Sharpie. “Here it is! Hey, come help me decorate the tree!”  
After twenty minutes of decorating their apartment and the tree, Alys turned to Turing. “Wanna put the star on the top?”  
“Sure! Uh, but...” they trailed off.  
“Hmm?”  
“I don’t think I’m, uh, tall... enough?”  
“Oh! If that’s what you’re worried about—” Alys picked up the little ROM and held them up to the top of the tree.  
After Alys put them down, Turing looked at the floor and Alys kneeled down to look them in the eyes. “Hey. You alright?”  
“I’m fine,” they said, smiling. “I just... feel insecure I guess. I’m kinda short. But it’s fine. Don’t worry about me.”  
“If you say so, I guess, but let me know if you’re feeling bad.” They looked up at the ceiling. “Oh!”  
“What?” Turing asked, their screen becoming a question mark.  
Alys smiled. “Look,” they said, pointing upwards. Turing followed their instruction, and their face became pink. “Oh,” they echoed.  
Alys smiled, and pressed their lips to Turing’s screen.

On Christmas, TOMCAT came over and they all had a nice time together.

**Author's Note:**

> well, i had to do it, there just wasn’t enough cute 2064 fanfics so i figured: why not???? thank you @faelines and @TuringTested for making a d o r a b l e fics before me lol  
> thanks for inspiring this work :’)  
> —by the way i haven’t gotten that far into the game yet so if i got something wrong please don’t kill me.


End file.
